Campo de Girasoles
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Taichi no le gusta el color naranjo en los trenes camino a París. Michel Takaishi está flotando en el Sena, hinchado y morado. Catherine es una flor en un florero viejo. Taitherine. [Fic aniversario para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Sountrack inspirador: **Amelie. _So obvious._

_**Advertencia**:_****_Amo a Audrey Hepburn, ya se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero._

* * *

A mí retadora secreta :) y a mi querida Ragdoll Physics que es fan del Tatherine por mi culpa.

* * *

**Campo de Girasoles.**

* * *

—_Hola, Taichi, habla Yamato. Me dijeron que estabas en Bélgica esta semana_ —dijo la grabación. El castaño estaba frente al espejo cepillándose los dientes. Se había echado la corbata sobre el hombro para que no se manchara. Detuvo el cepillado al oír suspirar al rubio—. _Escucha, iremos a Francia, a Paris exactamente. Mi abuelo materno murió, le dio un ataque cardiaco mientras conducía su motocicleta. Cayó al Sena sin que nadie se diera cuenta y recuperaron su cuerpo varias horas después. Mi madre nos pidió a mí y a Takeru que la acompañáramos, dice que heredó unas tierras allá, tiene viñas o algo por el estilo. _

—Qué mala suerte —le respondió a la grabación y escupió el resto de la pasta dental en forma de espuma, recordaba a Michel, era un viejo jovial y excéntrico—. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué me hablas de eso, Ishida —le dijo a la voz grabada de Yamato. Se enjuagó, dejó su corbata en su lugar y buscó su chaqueta del traje.

—_En fin, mi madre te pide que vayas también, aprovechando que estás en Bélgica. Cree ciegamente que eres un abogado._ —El político quedó petrificado mientras volvía atrás en el tiempo. Estaba sentado en un sillón y la señora le servía un jugo, ella le preguntó la carrera que había elegido estudiar. Con orgullo ciego le dijo: «Derecho.» Meses después, falló en la prueba de admisión y siguió por otro rumbo. Todo lo que podía recordar de ese jugo y la pregunta, eran los pechos de la señora Takaishi—. _Te espero allá, en París. Sora te enviará los detalles._

—Está bien —resolvió con recelo. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de hotel.

—_Y una cosa más: que no te acompañe esa asistente tuya._ —La grabación se cortó y la puerta volvió a ser golpeada. Alisó su corbata sobre su abdomen y tomó su maleta.

—Señor Yagami —llamó la asistente, que al no obtener respuesta, se volvió impaciente. Taichi abrió la puerta justo antes de que volviera a golpear y se esforzó por sonreír, Jun se mostró contenta—. ¿Durmió bien?

—Excelente, ¿y tú, Jun? —respondió cortés, la habitación de la chica era la contigua pero no oyó nada extraño por lo que asumió que había dormido plácidamente.

—¡Muy bien, señor Yagami! Es muy amable de su parte. —Tenía su pequeña carpeta, su libreta y su teléfono satelital. Desde que se había convertido en su asistente, Jun se había encargado de optimizar todo, ya no sabía qué haría la semana siguiente ni a qué personaje importante vería. Ella se encargaba de todo y le avisaba oportunamente el plan. Era una muy buena asistente y agradecía el momento en que el hermano de esta le rogó que le diera un trabajo, el que fuere.

Lo único malo de Jun eran sus ansias por cumplir su fantasía con el jefe. Todo iba bien con su asistente, hasta que tuvo que volar a los Estados Unidos y se encontró con Mimi a tomar un café. Ella rio y rio hasta que se le salió hasta soda por la nariz y por fin le dijo lo que su asistente de cocina, Daisuke, le susurró un día. «No te quedes con ella hasta tarde o se arrojará a tus brazos y tendrás que cumplirle su sueño.» Le dijo y Taichi acostumbró a dormirse temprano. Si fuese otra su asistente, quizás no habría tomado esas precauciones, pero era Jun. Si alguna vez pasara algo entre ellos, ella nunca dejaría de seguirlo.

—Reservé los pasajes de vuelta a casa para hoy después de la reunión.

—Cancela uno, o cambia los dos por uno de primera clase. —Jun comenzó a quedarse rezagada sin que el político lo supiese. Llegó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón, mientras esperaba sintió los sollozos de la chica—. ¿Jun?

—¿Quiere dejarme acá?

—Dime Taichi —suplicó, nunca era bueno cuando ella se ponía a llorar. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y la fue a socorrer—. Ese pasaje es para ti, Jun. Podrás beber champaña y embriagarse si así lo deseas. ¿No te parece emocionante?

—¿Y tú… Taichi? —la pregunta llegó con un golpe de feromonas, le sonrió nervioso y volvió hacia el ascensor para presionar dos veces más el botón.

—Debo ir a Francia.

—¿Francia? —indagó y buscó entre sus notas de la libreta. No habían visitado ese hacían hace meses.

—No es por trabajo. —Aunque la madre de su mejor amigo así lo creyera—. Un familiar murió allá, debo asistir a su funeral —explicó tranquilo. Ambos entraron al ascensor y Taichi tragó saliva para decirle todo lo que sabía del muerto, con tal de que alejara todo el asunto del jefe y la asistente de su cabeza: —Era un viejo simpático, jamás se bajó de su motocicleta. Justamente, sobre esa motocicleta, le dio un infarto y murió allí. La motocicleta siguió andando por la calle pero él cayó… Rodó y rodó hasta que se precipitó a un río.

—¡Qué terrible! —dijo luego de oír la historia, tapaba su boca de la impresión. Él asintió, todavía le quedaban pisos que descender y se le estaban acabando los detalles de la historia. Pasó saliva y siguió relatando todo lo que se le ocurría.

—La motocicleta chocó pero no encontraban el cuerpo. —Jun dejó escapar un grito—. Fue días después que unos pescadores lo encontraron flotando. Su tamaño era el doble y su piel estaba azul.

—Taichi, no sigas por favor.

—Bueno. —Las puertas se abrieron y él sonrió. «Justo a tiempo.» —. Señorita Jun, espero que consiga mis pasajes. Dejaré mis maletas en recepción.

—Y yo las derivaré al aeropuerto, señor Yagami.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Luego de la reunión, se subió a un avión que lo dejó en la capital y después tomó un tren. A Jun se le había ocurrido que podía hacer esa escala para poder admirar los paisajes que no podía ver por el trabajo. Ya que bajaban del avión, entraban en una oficina y subían a otro avión, eso si no se les hacía tarde y debían dormir en un hotel. Al castaño le dio crédito hasta que se sentó en el vagón, el cuero de sus sillones era de un naranjo chillón, demasiado para su gusto. No pudo dormir ni acomodar, las horas pasaron y ese color le había producido dolor de cabeza.

Debió haberse ido por aire y acabar con ese viaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Jun había quedado tan agradecida por ese pasaje de primera clase que quiso compensarlo de alguna forma.

Pidió un cojín extra e intentó dormir, pero rápidamente desistió. El murmullo de los calambres de cuello habían comenzado a aquejarlo. Así que declinó por seguir los deseos de su asistente y vio los paisajes. Campos morados, amarillos y rojos. Lavanda, girasoles y viñas. Recordó a Natsuko y su deseo de que le explicara cosas relativas a la herencia. «No debe ser difícil.» Imaginó un círculo y lo partió entre todos sus descendientes, todo en partes iguales. Mismos porcentajes. Negó con la cabeza, ningún abogado habría estudiado tanto para saber una tontería tan obvia.

El color naranjo lo distraía y el paisaje le mostraba colores más agradables, pero aun así se sentía engullido por el cuero viejo.

Se echó a andar por el vagón y encontró la cafetería, comer siempre arreglaba sus problemas. Se sentó a un lado de la ventana que le mostraba un paisaje de un millón de girasoles y se sintió a gusto, allí las sillas eran rojas. Pidió un café cargado y algo para acompañar, a gusto del garzón que lo atendió. Cuando llegó, apareció con su taza de café, que bien podía reconocer en cualquier país, y una tabla de madera con una extensa variedad de quesos. Los había olorosos, amarillos, verdes, blancos y rojos. Probó uno que le supo amargo y le revolvió el estómago, así que lo apartó.

El campo mostró un paisaje lleno de flores naranjas y sintió nauseas, por lo que la visita a la cafetería en el tren se terminó.

Se echó a andar hasta el último vagón y se quedó ahí, en el pequeño balcón donde todo el aire limpio hacía que todo el cabello se le desordenaba. Por lo menos, en el balcón, podía vomitar ese trozo de queso y nadie le diría nada. Menudo gusto para la comida.

Tomó su teléfono satelital y marcó.

—Hida —contestó la única persona que conocía que había dado el examen para entrar a derecho y había aprobado. Su voz era seria como toda célula en él, Iori era para la abogacía, no así él, y eso lo consolaba.

—Habla Taichi —dijo, recibió un saludo por parte del abogado y luego continuó: —. Tengo una duda legal, es con respecto a una herencia de un viejo. Una viña o algo.

—Todo queda a sus descendientes, la mitad para su cónyuge y la otra mitad se reparte entre los hijos. Si el cónyuge está muerto o simplemente no tiene, se reparte en partes iguales a todos los hijos. Todo eso, claro, si no tiene un testamento.

—Mitad cónyuge, mitad todo el resto —memorizó.

—Así es.

—Gracias, chico —le dijo y luego cortó. No necesitaba hablar más con ese hombre, con los años se volvía peor. Koushiro parecía tener vida y alma junto a ese robot. Aun con toda esa seriedad en los poros le caía bien, hacía buenas parrilladas también.

—Mitad cónyuge, mitad todo el resto —volvió a decir para no olvidarlo. Necesitaba un ejemplo para que quedara grabado con sangre y con fuego en su cerebro, pero nada más tenía la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos. Sora y Yamato, Yamato y Sora. Si él llegase a morir… no, no podía pensar en eso, pero si lo pensaba con ella, más le dolía el alma. La culpa lo llenaba como ese queso rancio de la cafetería. Pensó en todos los años que tuvo la fe ciega de que lo de ellos no era enserio y que solo le estaban tomando el pelo, pero cuando llegaron con la noticia con que serían padres, al mismo tiempo de Ken y Miyako, sintió que caía al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos. No había noche en que no los imaginaba copulando. Se sintió extrañado porque no pasaba con la otra pareja de futuros padres.

Vomitó el queso rancio en un campo de flores naranjas, naranjas como el cuero viejo de los sillones de los vagones, como el cabello pajoso de Sora.

* * *

Llegó enfermo y pálido al entierro.

La tierra estaba húmeda y el cielo poblado de nubes grises cargadas de agua. Se le enterraron los zapatos varias veces en el barro antes de encontrar el lugar. La tumba estaba ubicada en el rincón más alejado de aquel cementerio. Michel podía tener viñas, tierras enormes que provocarían el rencor entre todos sus herederos, pero murió solo y remojado, no podía tener una tumba tan simple como esa. Y por todo lo que había visto de este cementerio público, fácilmente pensaría que la tumba se haría agua y Michel se encontraría otra vez flotando boca abajo entre peces y no lombrices.

Encontró a Natsuko sentada en una banca, la desconsolada hija del muerto. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ella, mientras que en él había avanzado a pasos agigantados. Se pudo ver a sí mismo con la mamá de su mejor amigo, la consolaba sobre una pared de ladrillos rojos mientras que tomaba entre sus manos su sexo y un pecho, mientras que con su entrepierna rosaba su trasero desgastado. Tenía una facilidad para pensar esos escenarios, pero nunca podía incluir a Sora. Cuando estaba solo, lo intentaba, pero siempre su rostro aparecía difuminado.

—¡Qué bueno verte, Taichi! —De cerca, podía ver que su cara estaba marcada por el tiempo, y probablemente había viajado con lágrimas en los ojos, pero aun así se le hacía atractiva—. Has crecido tanto.

—O usted se hizo más pequeña —le dijo para aligerar el ambiente, ella rio por cortesía y fue demasiado evidente. Los ladrillos rojos colapsaron sobre él y estaba solo.

—Hay algo legal que quiero hablar contigo. —Pasó saliva, «Mitad cónyuge, mitad todo el resto.»— Quiero averiguar bien de qué se trata eso de los herederos.

—Claro, eso es simple —le dijo con la mejor máscara de sabiduría que pudo conjurar—. Yamato me habló de una viña como propiedad de herencia, la mitad queda para el cónyuge y la otra se divide entre todos los demás herederos, hijos, nietos.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé —indicó y se mordió una uña—. Mi problema es otro. Apareció una chiquilla como una heredera más, no es de la familia.

—¿Hija no reconocida? —inventó, no tenía más que decirle. La periodista era lista y podría averiguar rápidamente que él no había entrado a la escuela de derecho. ¿Por qué no le podía decir la verdad?

—Quisiera —reconoció con una sonrisa apagada—. Siempre quise una hermana, pero no, estaba casada con mi padre.

—En ese caso, la mitad es de ella…

—¡No, no! —Lo detuvo—. Al parecer su contrato de matrimonio es nulo ya que mintió con su edad al casarse.

—¿Qué…? —No pudo seguir hablando. Natsuko perdió interés en él y sus ojos celestes se perdieron en alguna otra alma en pena del cementerio. Su hijo menor se aproximaba a ellos con una bolsa de papel café en una de sus manos, su rostro estaba abatido. Taichi se preguntó cuánto tiempo tuvo Takeru para tomarle cariño a Michel. Era un viejo simpático y excéntrico, pero la distancia no parecía favorecer una relación abuelo y nieto. Él mismo le había tomado simpatía, pero no era suficiente como para llorar en su entierro. Luego, pensó que ver a su madre mal lo hacía sentirse peor.

—Hijo —le dijo ella. Las arrugas del rostro de Natsuko pronto se ciñeron más la piel y su pelo pareció opacarse. Taichi se alejó dos pasos de la señora, nunca le había gustado fantasear tanto con las madres de sus amigos y que leyeran su mente tampoco—. ¿Había agua embotellada sin gas?

—Claro que sí, mamá —dijo mientras sonreía, sus ojos rojos lo delataban. Se volvió hacia el político—. Hola, Taichi, no pensé que vendrías.

—Tu hermano me invitó.

—Algo me comentó —sinceró—. Está en el estacionamiento con Sora. Vendrán luego con el ataúd, ya sabes, papeleo.

—Claro. —Pero no lo entendía, jamás había enterrado a uno de los suyos. Miró a la madre de su mejor amigo y sintió angustia por primera vez—. ¿Vendrá alguien más?

—No, mi padre no tenía verdaderas amistades. Al parecer, nadie aceptaba su matrimonio con esta niña.

Yamato y Sora se acercaron lentamente, él vio sus siluetas dibujarse a la lejanía por lo que tuvo tiempo para calmar los nervios que se le formaban en el estómago. Meses atrás, le habían contado a todos de su bebé en camino pero no había visto la evolución en el cuerpo de la pelirroja ya que había huido de embajada a embajada, bajo la protección de Jun. Pasado una temporada en New York, en donde Daisuke le mostró toda la ciudad y Mimi se encargó de hablarle todo el tiempo de su asistente, de su viaje con Koushiro en un crucero y de los nuevos bebés del grupo que venían. Huyó de ahí también luego de monólogos interminables de la chef. Pero, de vuelta en el cementerio, vio sus amigos tomados de la mano y no se sintió tan mal de verlos así. Sora se veía linda así.

Iba a acercárseles para felicitarlos como era debido cuando vio una chica rubia junto a un ataúd sobre ruedas y varios sepultureros a los lados. Una extraña y hermosa visión. Era alta, pálida, sus labios eran tan rojos como la sangre, vestía un atuendo negro y unas gafas de igual color, con unos guantes de cuero que le hacían juego.

«Audrey.»

—Ella es. —Natsuko lo sacó de sus tribulaciones tomándolo del hombro—. Es muy dramática.

—Madre, ya la conoce. Cuando vinimos a Francia la conocimos al igual que el abuelo Michel en el Palacio de Versalles. —Pero el diplomático no oyó eso último.

«Maldito viejo.» Pensó Taichi, ella era una exquisita flor para un florero tan viejo como Michel. Se armó de valor y fue a darle su más sentido pésame a la chica en peligro. Natsuko le sonrió decidida cuando lo vio partir, convencida de que arreglaría el asunto de la herencia inmediatamente. Iori seguramente haría un gran trabajo. Taichi, en cambio, trataría de robarse a la viuda.

—Señorita…

—Señora —corrigió severa—, ¿mi esposo no está frío todavía y ya soy una señorita?

—Disculpe, señora Takaishi —indicó sintiéndose algo idiota. Abrió la boca y la cerró, esa flor era avasalladora.

—Dígame Catherine.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Su expresión se había tornado idiota. Era un idiota por dentro y por fuera. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado esos risos dorados y esa mirada celeste tan bonita? Era una reencarnación de Audrey que ya había conocido antes—. ¿Catherine? ¿Me recuerdas?

—¿Taichi? —Preguntó tímida, lo había visto por unas horas nada más pero esos ojos castaños se habían grabado en su memoria—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —se percató de la familia de su difunto esposo detrás de él, además del nieto y bisnieto de su Michel integrándose en la escena. Frunció la boca y siguió caminando hasta el agujero en la tierra.

El entierro pasó como cualquier otro. Lágrimas silenciosas por parte de la hija y la esposa, y un sacerdote que hablaba de cosas tan generales de una persona que fácilmente podía decírselo a todos los muertos que pasaban delante de sus ojos. Takeru confortaba a su madre mientras que Yamato miraba a su familia de lejos, casi incómodo de estar allí. Ni siquiera recordaba a su abuelo. Suspiraba cansado de vez en cuando y Sora parecía calmarlo con palabras tranquilizadoras. Él, Taichi, quería irse lejos de ahí. Sobraba en ese entierro de mala muerte.

Nadie consolaba a Catherine.

Imaginó que Michel estaba junto a él, reprendiéndolo por mirar a su esposa con ojos de hombre deseoso. Pero no podía evitarlo, Sora estaba embarazada y prohibida, y Natsuko estaba añejándose. Trató de alejar sus pensamientos y los llevó en el asiento en primera clase en que Jun seguramente estaría. No pudo evitar reemplazar a su asistente por Catherine, la joven viuda.

Se movió inquieto y Sora lo notó. Lo reprendió y siguió a un lado de su esposo rubio. Tosió un par de veces y luego de varios miramientos por parte de la hija y la esposa del difunto, decidió irse del funeral.

* * *

Catherine balanceó sus pies sobre la cama y suspiró. Había sido una niña la primera vez que había entrado a esa casa húmeda y no era mucho más que eso ahora que debía irse. Michel siempre la había cuidado e incluso la había instado a ser alguien en la vida bajo su alero, pero ahora que no estaba él se lo querían quitar todo. Tomó sus zapatillas de bailarina y las dejó en la maleta. Nunca había sido buena en ese arte, pero Michel la animaba a seguir.

Recorrió la casa en búsqueda de algo más que guardar pero todo era de él, y seguramente su hija lo querría todo de vuelta. Incluso la viña, que no tenía nada más que polvo y unas cuantas plantas muertas. El sueño de Michel había sido replantar todo los campos de viñas y unos cuantos girasoles. «Tu cabello es un campo de girasoles.» Le decía, pero ya no estaba y debía irse.

Arrastró la maleta medio vacía hasta la puerta, Michel siempre era el que cargaba las cosas pesadas. Se preguntó si eso habría sentido la antigua esposa de él cuando se fue a vivir con ella. Vacío, pero claro, él no iba a volver del más allá.

Volvió a suspirar, quizás eso era lo que se merecía y la hija de Michel no era realmente la malvada de su historia. Catherine no había sido nada más que una chiquilla egoísta que soñaba con un esposo como el motociclista.

Recordaba que le había dicho que lo amaba antes de que él saliera a dar una vuelta en la ribera del Sena. No recordaba qué habían hecho antes, ni qué había hecho ella después, pero sí recordaba cuando fueron dos policías a notificarle un choque violento contra un muro de una motocicleta sin conductor. Algunas copas de vino después, apareció muerto en el río. No era el final heroico que él quería tener.

Su exesposa había muerto entre sueños el año pasado, por lo que comprendía el dolor de su hija.

Sin Michel, ella no era nada, y pronto se le cruzó por la cabeza tirarse al Sena y esperar a que el agua se le metiera por la boca y ahogarse, pero era muy estúpido si quiera pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió un poco y se asustó.

—¿Catherine?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? Sé que vienes por parte de Natsuko, no es un buen momento.

—¿Estás planeando escapar? —Pasó por alto lo que la francesa le había dicho y notó dos pequeñas maletas en la entrada, rojas como sus labios. Sin duda era su color favorito—. Si hay papeles de herencia deberías estar aquí.

—Lo que planee hacer no es de tu incumbencia, seguro que irás a decírselo a ella.

—¿Dónde planeas ir? —Preguntó nuevamente mientras entraba en la propiedad. Ella no respondió—. Lo sabía —dijo a los pocos instantes—. Ven, te invito el almuerzo.

—No tengo hambre.

—No creo que quieras quedarte aquí. —Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Catherine lo siguió tímida.

* * *

Ella lo analizó mientras leían el menú del día. Sus ojos no habían salido de las primeras líneas de las ensaladas cuando los ojos castaños de él captaron su atención. No eran como los de Michel, ni siquiera se dejaba crecer barba, su piel era morena, la de su difunto esposo era pálida como la de ella. Taichi la notó enseguida pero no quiso hacérselo saber, vio que todo tenía queso y no quería vomitarlo enfrente de la joven viuda. Era refinada aunque viviera en un lugar tan feo como su casa.

—¿Habrá algo sin queso?

—Deberías pedir que se lo quiten, Michel era intolerante a la lactosa y siempre lo hacía.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Si oía otra vez el nombre del viejo se iría, pero no debía fallarle a Natsuko, a Yamato o a Takeru, aunque más se sentía comprometido con él mismo. Natsuko podía vivir sin esas viñas, Yamato no estaba interesado más que en Sora y Takeru ya le había robado a su hermana. Él solo tenía a Jun, y probablemente ella estaría tambaleándose en el avión—. Un francés intolerante a la lactosa, es como si a mí no me gustara el arroz.

—Cállate —dijo mientras volvía al menú. Una lasaña le apetecía.

—Está bien, acepto que no me gusta tanto el arroz, y hablando de gustar, ¿qué es lo que te gustaba del viejo?

—Todo.

—Todo no es una respuesta, si te gustara todo significa que también te gustaban sus gases.

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación —dijo ella, cerrando el menú. El camarero entró en escena por los pedidos. Taichi pareció sentirse en peligro y pidió lo primero que vio escrito. Catherine lo secundó: —. Un vaso con agua.

—¿Segura, señorita?

—Así es —repuso la rubia con increíble confianza. Michel debía sentirse orgulloso.

—Y dos tenedores con mi orden.

—Enseguida, señor. —El camarero se fue y llegó la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó la viuda.

—¿Qué harás ahora de tu vida? ¿Trabajas?

—No por ahora —confesó desganada—, vivía por Michel. Vivíamos con su jubilación.

—Seguro todavía la tendrás, pero tienes que hacer algo con ella. Invertir.

—¿Qué ganas con decirme todo esto? —Catherine ya no entendía hacia donde quería llegar con todo eso. Natsuko no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ella, solo quedarse con todo lo de su padre. Ya habían ido tres abogados franceses a hablar con Catherine a su casa, pero ninguno de ellos obtuvo lo que quiso.

—Quiero ayudarte, según lo que veo no tenías a nadie más que Michel. Natsuko tiene mucha gente con ella.

Catherine se contuvo a decir más, recibió el vaso de agua y bebió un poco. El camarero también le extendió un tenedor y se retiró. Pensó dos veces en tomar el utensilio y pinchar la lasaña que había pedido el embajador, eso requería más confianza de la que tenían. Al final, no hizo nada más que tomar agua.

—¿Eres un abogado?

—No, fallé en el examen de admisión. Solo soy un político. —Se sentía bien decir eso finalmente. Tomó su tenedor y probó la lasaña, el queso no le daba náuseas y, sin pensarlo, se llevó dos pedazos seguidos a la boca. La salsa lo quemó un poco, pero lo valía.

—Michel dice que todos los políticos mienten. —«Decía.» Se corrigió.

—Al menos yo no, por eso me va tan mal —confesó y causó que la chica se riera un poco. Se sintió más confiada y comió un poco. Taichi sonrió—. ¿Tienes planeado dónde te irás?

—No realmente.

—¿Te gusta viajar? —Preguntó con una idea gritando fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, era alocada, sin sentido, sin ningún atisbo de certeza de que resultaría, sin siquiera una idea de cómo reaccionaría la rubia. Tampoco Jun. Cuando Catherine asintió levemente, él sonrió—. Te podría ofrecer un trabajo, así podrías evadirte de todo el asunto de Michel. No, no, no pongas esa cara, es un simple trabajo, trabajarías para mí como una asistente.

—¿Así como una secretaria?

—Algo así, ¿hablas muchos idiomas? —Ella asintió—, serías mi traductora. —Taichi se felicitó a sí mismo, solo había pensado en contratarla para el trabajo que hacía Jun sin pensar en lo que haría con la hermana de Daisuke. Nunca se había destacado por ser alguien lógico, solo impulsivo. Jun estaría enfadada, pero ahora que se le había ocurrido a su lengua que fuese su traductora, todo parecía estar perfectamente premeditado.

—¿Qué ganarías tú? —habló finalmente la francesa.

—Me gusta ayudar si puedo —sinceró, era verdad, pero la razón principal había sido porque le gustaba. Aunque de eso se trataban las primeras impresiones.

—No lo sé, todo es tan repentino.

—Será genial. Creo que tengo agendado ir a New York otra vez la próxima semana. Mimi dice que es la pasarela mundial de modas, quizás te guste estar con ella.

—¿Es tu esposa? —preguntó un tanto decepcionada. Ni ella sabía el por qué.

—No, solo una amiga. Seguro te contará de su viaje por el mediterráneo con su novio, no deja de hablar de eso.

Catherine sonrió.

* * *

—_Taichi, ¿dónde estás? Mi madre ha estado preguntado por ti toda la tarde. Sus abogados se reunieron hace unas horas y quiere preguntarte los vacíos que encontró en sus contratos. Le he dicho que eres embajador y no un abogado pero ya sabes cómo es. Llámame cuando estés disponible _—se cortó la llamada y se preguntó si el rubio seguía distante con su familia, y si Sora no se había aburrido de contenerlo.

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad viendo las luces de la ciudad parisina, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Natsuko creería que la estaba traicionando, pero realmente estaba estabilizando a la joven viuda para alejarla de sus viñas.

Jun había dejado varios mensajes de texto, diciéndole todas las citas de la semana que estaba cancelando. Unas cuántas ideas para el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre y un par de miles de agradecimientos por los boletos en primera clase. Ella era una asistente de tiempo completo. Catherine, en cambio, sería menos eficiente que ella pero igual de necesaria.

Tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir. Sora apareció detrás de ella, sin Yamato a su lado. Se sintió inquieto.

—No tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo linda que te ves así —dijo luego de un tiempo de contemplarla. Ella sonrió por el cumplido y entró en silencio en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que se le acercara.

—Quedé preocupada después del funeral. Te fuiste sin decir nada.

—No estaba cómodo allí.

—¿Qué te pareció la viuda de Michel?

—¿De eso vienes a hablarme?

—No pude evitar ver cómo la mirabas, creo que ella fue la razón porqué te fuiste. —Tomó una pausa y siguió: —Takeru me contaba en el avión cómo la habían conocido.

—Una historia de niños —replicó con desconcierto. Sí, le había gustado desde que la había visto, y más le había gustado ahora. Lo mejor de todo es que se iría con él y nadie más que Jun podría replicar—. ¿Yamato?

—Espera por mí afuera, le dije que quería hablar contigo a solas.

—Dile que pase, no hay mucho que decir.

—No intentes nada con Catherine, solo traerá problemas. Sé que lo que está pasando conmigo y Yamato puede estar incomodándote.

—No, claro que no —resolvió al instante, sí, le había afectado el hecho que empezaran a formar una familia tan jóvenes, pero eso simplemente había sido porque se había acostumbrado a pensar en lo mala que era la relación de sus amigos para él. Verlos tan felices con su hijo en camino le había mostrado que no era como él pensaba. O tal vez había sido que Catherine lo había deslumbrado. Fácilmente se podía imaginar con la rubia viviendo en una casa grande y un perro, todo lo que había imaginado con Sora desde un principio.

Había vivido toda su vida con la idea errónea de que la pelirroja era la mujer perfecta.

—Lo supimos hace meses, cuando empezaste a viajar.

—Estaba trabajando. —Taichi comenzó a perder la paciencia, sus amigos pensaban ciegamente algo que él había dejado de pensar desde que la joven viuda apareció a un lado del ataúd. Había dejada de desear tener la vida de Yamato a desear de tener la de Michel. Todo sonaba tan mal cuando lo pensaba. No, quería vivir su propia vida, Michel ya no estaba—. Además, estoy hablando con Catherine para que le deje las viñas a tu suegra. ¿No era eso lo que querían?

—No de esta forma.

—No hay ninguna forma, Sora —aseguró.

* * *

Despertó sonriendo, había soñado que conocía todo tipo de lugares y distintas personas, pero cuando se vio acostada en la cama que había compartido con Michel todos esos años, se sintió culpable. Se duchó, vistió y salió huyendo de la casa. Necesitaba caminar, alejarse de la culpa. Michel se había ido y debía rehacer su vida, pero en unos meses, no después de dos días.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en una banca en un parque.

Podría ir a vivir a las viñas y dedicarse a hacer crecer algo antes de que Natsuko se lo quedara y lo vendiera. No la imaginaba dejar todo para mudarse a Francia. Por lo poco que la había visto no era más que una mujer trabajólica, que no se llevaba bien con su hijo mayor y el menor hacía caso omiso a eso. Takeru le caía bien, e incluso le tenía cariño al recuerdo allá en el Palacio, pero era nieto de Michel. Taichi en cambio…

Alejó sus pensamientos extraños de su mente y se echó a andar nuevamente. Las viñas, los girasoles, perderse en todo ese polvo sonaba descabellado, y hasta un suicidio. Vivir viajando y conocer New York con una amiga sonaba más agradable. Pero no conocía a esa tal Mimi, y tampoco conocía tanto a Taichi como para confiar en él. No era más que un político.

¿Qué haría Michel en esas circunstancias?

—Si muero, por favor no vuelvas a dormir con otro hombre —le había dicho una vez, casi como una broma de esas en que salen a la luz un poco de verdad. Ella había asentido porque no se puso jamás en ese escenario. Michel viviría eternamente según la antigua Catherine, la inmadura que mintió para casarse con él sin las explicaciones pertinentes.

—Catherine —oyó de pronto. Taichi se paró a su lado y le sonrió. Se sonrojó un poco y siguió caminando con el moreno a su lado—. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—¿Y qué piensas al respecto? —Ella no respondió, todavía no sabía. Siguió caminando—. Me iré mañana de vuelta a casa, me gustas mucho y realmente me gustaría que te fueras conmigo. No será agradable lo que vendrá con el asunto de las viñas.

—Estoy casada. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Michel estaba todavía a su lado.

—A un cadáver —indicó con arrebato, luego se arrepintió—, eso no sonó muy bien. Disculpa.

—Tienes razón. —Catherine dejó de caminar—. No se siente bien dejarle las viñas a Natsuko, seguramente las vendrá, Michel quería plantar uvas y girasoles algún día. Debería quedarme a hacer eso.

—Seguro que Natsuko planea venir a vivir una temporada acá, le diré lo que quería su padre y lo hará.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que te gustaba de Michel?

—Todo.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Me gustaba…—Tomó una pausa muy larga, le gustaba cuando la miraba con una expresión especial en sus ojos y espontáneamente le besaba las manos, y los gestos que tenía cuando la mimaba, pero nada de eso parecía digno de decirlo porque ella no lo retribuía.

—Creo que solo eras una chica que quería salir de su casa y se fue con el primer hombre que se lo ofreció. No digo que sea malo. —Taichi era observador, le daba el crédito—. Pero si vienes conmigo, serías lo que quieras ser, no lo que un viejo quiere. Si te gusta New York, te puedes quedar allá, no diré nada. Mimi te acogerá como si fueras su hermana.

* * *

—_Mi madre está diciendo que se quedará una temporada, con Takeru pensamos que enloqueció. Dice que quiere plantar girasoles y unas cuantas vides. Si todo va bien, quiere hacer su propio vino. No sé qué le habrás dicho pero resultó. Con Sora volveremos la próxima semana a casa y esperamos verte allá. No vuelvas a irte sin avisar o lo tomaré personal _—se cortó la llamada y dejó el celular a un lado. Los quesos agujerados, cuajados y apestosos lo esperaban en una tabla. En la ventana del tren se veían campos repletos de girasoles y en el vidrio se reflejaba la cabellera espesa de su acompañante, tan amarillo como los pétalos del campo.

—¿Quién era?

—Yamato, me decía que Natsuko se hará vinatera.

—Tenías razón —le dijo un poco tímida. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver todos los días al moreno y sobrellevar las claras intenciones que tenía él para con ella. Se sentía atraída a la idea de viajar junto a él, hablando con distintas personas en muchos idiomas. Siempre se le había dado bien eso, no así el ballet. Al fin podía decir que tenía una profesión.

—Un político siempre dice la verdad —dijo con astucia, tomó uno de los quesos que se encontraban en la tabla solo para corroborar lo que había descubierto el viaje anterior en tren—. Este queso es el más nauseabundo que he probado —comentó él para aligerar el ambiente. Ella se rio y le dio un sorbo a su té—. Cuando lleguemos tendrás que conocer a Jun, mi asistente principal, ella tiene agendado todos los eventos de aquí a un año. Es un poco extravagante, le diremos que eres mi traductora y todo estará bien.

—Suena un tanto loca.

—Es celosa con su territorio.

—¿Eres tú su territorio?

—Solo soy su trabajo —sonrió por la evidente curiosidad de la francesa—. El queso me sentó mal, iré a tomar aire.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó ella, imaginándose que se atragantaría con saliva y caería del tren en movimiento. Taichi asintió gustoso y dejó que caminara delante de él hasta el último vagón. Siempre como todo un caballero, aunque Michel debía ser mucho mejor.

Al salir, el cabello de ella se elevó en el aire y tuvo que sostenérselo con sus manos. El campo de girasoles todavía se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Taichi aspiró una inmensa bocanada de aire y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo. Notó que Catherine había dejado de usar negro en aquella ocasión, y vestía un vestido rojo como sus labios con una chaqueta pequeña que cerraba el conjunto.

—Te ves linda.

—También tú. —Ella le arregló el cuello de la camisa, estaba a medio salir del chaleco que traía el político ese día húmedo. Sin querer había hecho lo que solo hacía con Michel. Taichi le sonrió como su viejo esposo muerto lo hacía y sin querer ella hizo lo mismo.

Cerró sus dos puños en el pecho del político y así lo atrajo hacia sí tirando de la tela del chaleco. Taichi la besó en las mejillas primero, luego en la comisura de la boca, hasta terminar en sus labios. Catherine quiso reírse de pronto, Michel nunca había causado tanta emoción en ella como lo hacía el joven moreno.

Todo lo que había hecho anteriormente estuvo mal.

* * *

_Esto es lo uno de las tantas ideas que tenía del Taitherine, espero que haya gustado. __Sin querer la personalidad de Catherine dista mucho de la que le di en Madurez. Mis otras ideas tenían que ver con bodas y humor un tanto extraño, pero ya no me sale ser cómica D: ¿Se han dado cuenta de eso? Debe ser una fase en que escribo más de lo usual y menos cosas divertidas xD _

_Lo de las viñas en Francia salió de la nada, al igual de las fuerzas en pugna xD Sora y Yamato se comportaron como unos tontos jajja, no pude evitarlo. _

_Entre las opciones que me dieron estaba este Taitherine que no debía incluir nada de corta-venísmos de parte de Taichi por Sora, un Koumi que no quise hacer para "sorprender" un poco y un Koukari que ni me dediqué a pensar en algo xD Perdóon, soy muy mishirezca para mis cosas. __Aunque sí metí un poco de Koumi en el asunto, perdón por eso también, y fue en un crucero porque el otro reto era un koumi en un crucero, ñe. _

_Terminé esta historia dos horas después del tiempo final, así que caigo en el muro de la vergüenza por ser una administradora del foro al igual que morosa._

_Besos a todas y un muy feliz primer año. ¡Estamos más viejas!_


End file.
